


Wayne家的翅膀成长记录

by Aduanoths



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily, 奇幻, 龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduanoths/pseuds/Aduanoths
Summary: Batfamily亲情向，全员拟龙





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 家庭日常吐槽  
> 有糖有刀，温馨治愈风

龙是一种心思细腻的生物，他们习惯把这种敏感包裹在层层壁垒之下。造物给了他们坦诚的机会，将他们的心路成长展现在翅膀和表皮上。每条龙都有千变万化的色彩，千姿百态的伪装。但你若有幸见到他最真实的样子，便会看清他的真心，发现那远比任何宝藏都珍贵美好。

\----《龙类翅膀观察报告·龙本纪》

 

Dick Grayson

 

01 Jason

迪基鸟根本就不应该算作龙好嘛，哪条龙会有那么多骚气明亮的羽毛啊？

能有多骚包？操，别让我想起那个。好吧，现在它成功回到我脑子里了！来来，互相伤害吧。来给你讲讲，我第一次见到他时的样子。

那简直是最恐怖的童年阴影，没有之一。（如果你了解我坎坷的龙生，你会理解这话的分量！）

那时我刚被老蝙蝠捡回来没多久。他们有事没事总说起之前住在这的龙崽子。我特别不爱听这些话，他都从这洞里滚出去了，怎么还老一魂不散的。我就想着，什么时候这家伙回来了，跟他好好干一架。

有一天我和老蝙蝠例行巡逻，新发现不少东西，他让我先送一部分回洞里。到了洞口我就不敢再挪步了。阿福正和另一个不认识的家伙蹲在大厅里说话。这没什么大不了。可那条龙一身又蓝又紫羽毛被火把一照，整个蝙蝠洞都映成了波光粼粼的水族馆。开始我以为这是种奇怪的鸟类，但他的头和脖子前部没有羽毛，是渐变的灰蓝色鳞甲，所以的确是条龙啊。那谁来告诉我，从头顶到颈后的那些翘起来的黑色长羽毛是什么鬼？你们管这叫什么来着？杀马特？

这个鲜亮的配色风格让我想到了洞里阿福给某龙画的肖像。而且他很年轻。然后我猜到了。不想和他打了，我只想逃跑。千万不要和这种家伙扯上半羽毛关系。

我走得太急，抱着东西看不见脚下，所以绊了一跤。他们俩注意到我。他显然知道我是谁，很高兴地半展开翅膀，笑出一口银牙，大步朝我扑过来。妈呀，东西就都被我扔地上了。跟着碎了一地的还有我年幼的三观。

他正面对着我，之前被翅膀挡住的胸口露出来。长脖子下端，锁骨的位置长着一圈很长的天蓝色的羽毛，完全盖住鳞片消失的地方。那蓝色从肩膀斜向胸前。再往下是六七层明黄色的羽毛，又从胸前延伸到翅膀内侧。之后直到尾部全是亮紫色。说真的，视觉杀伤力太大。就看着这些羽毛轻轻晃动着越来越近。我还在怀疑自己是不是得了色盲症的时候，已经被他呼在翅膀里了。当时我也就他胸口那么高，整张脸一下全给埋在黄澄澄的羽毛里。扎得要命，还差点憋死。

我拿爪子扯他的毛。他大翅膀拍我的背，要我轻点，怪疼的。那你倒是把我放开啊！最后给我弄急了，仰着头去咬他脖子，那鳞看着都挺薄的嘛。结果我刚一下嘴，他脖子上所有的鳞都翻出羽毛来，一直翻到下巴底下。他自己也吓了一跳，傻在那。费了半天劲，从他翅膀底下爬出来，漫天都是小羽绒乱飘。当时我一边打喷嚏一边想，好歹见过世面的，别骗老子，这才不是龙，这是变异的巨型蓝毛野山鸡！

哦，他也没捞着便宜，肩膀上的羽毛被我的喷嚏烧焦了一大片。

他走了以后，我都没缓过劲来。阿福和我说那是叛逆的青春期。迪基鸟，你他龙蛋壳的叛逆青春期！！！有好几年我一直以为，每条龙都得有个满身彩毛的青春。然后我就老做噩梦，要不就是翅膀变成黄的紫的橙的，要不就是胸前的鳞甲忽然不受控制翻出羽毛，要不然就是老蝙蝠摇身一变成了只虎皮大鹦鹉……

等我们后来混熟了，我劝他换一身正常点的羽毛。他就不。我说，鸟类都会被你活活气死的好吗！他倒是一本正经：“你又没见过大型鸟，比我花的有的是。”我不想让他觉得没见识，忍了他整整一个幼年时期。但等我认识Roy、绿箭那一家子真正的大型鸟类之后，哈，我可以拿我所有的宝贝和你打赌，没有一只鸟的配色能比迪基鸟当年更让人“印象深刻”！

不过，这种罪只有我受过。小红来的时候，他好像已经正常多了。所以那两只崽子只会觉得他是个靠谱的好大哥。

从小到大，他什么样我没见过？还不都是亮闪闪的。也许他的青春期就没断过！啊？你说他卸下伪装、真正的样子？嘶……该怎么说……嗯，就像你在北方夜空里第一次看见的极光。

哼，要我说，每一片蓝到闪瞎你眼的羽毛都是他真正的样子。

 

02 Tim

Dick啊，他是个很温柔的大哥。

天生有羽毛的龙不多，最后还决定留着它们的更是少之又少。羽毛很容易掉，又不好打理，每次换羽毛都疼得跟掉一层皮似的，多难受。

但Dick对此很执着。

我问过他，难道这些羽毛不累赘吗？他告诉我，到最后它们将会变成一种礼物。

他坚持着，羽毛换了一次又一次，柔软的羽绒褪去，新生的那些变得越来越硬，越来越有力。这也意味着，再想要把它们藏进鳞片下面会更加艰难。

大部分时候，他的配色只是大片的黑色加上一点点蓝色。我知道这是他的伪装色，阿福画的那只红绿黄三色小龙还留在洞里最明显的位置呐。我曾以为这身伪装是他向B学习的结果。但阿福却说，是他们把Jason埋进火山灰以后，那黑色才漫过了翅膀。

不管是头、脖颈、翅膀、背还是尾巴，那些羽毛都是黑色的。它们整齐的排列，乌黑发亮，帮他完美掩藏在黑暗里。但是如果他展开翅膀，胸前的羽毛总是亮蓝色的。那两道斜斜的蓝色左右对称，有时狭长如同闪电，有时则要覆盖整片胸口，有时还会从肩膀一路沿至翅膀尖。

他喜欢拥抱。这样你就会被他的蓝羽毛包围。有种掉入冰凉泉水的感觉，即使有再多烦心事也能在那个拥抱里平静下来。

有一段时间，他羽毛换得特别频繁，还经常消失不见。我知道他去布鲁德海文的湖里呆过很久，回来时胸前的蓝羽毛变成了红色。那会儿我还想没明白他这么干的原因。很快羽毛换回蓝色。我也把这事抛到了脑后。

后来又有一天，他问我，“Timmy，你觉得我下次把羽毛换成什么颜色比较好？”他一脸期待。我不知道该说什么，回答蓝色就挺好的。他又问，“看着不烦吗？”我猜他只是单纯想换个颜色，于是说，“那就红……”说到一半我停住了，他的瞳孔忽然放大。我们对视，随后同时叹了口气。“算了，就这样吧，抱歉又来烦你。”他尴尬地摇着头走开。

红色是Jason最喜欢的颜色。也许很久以前小Jason缠着他，要求把羽毛换成红色，他没有答应。就……再也没机会答应了。

他大概总在想念Jason。

Dick对我和Damian都很好。失去Jason使他更珍惜这个家，尽最大努力做个好兄长。他在试图挽回，试图弥补。

后来那些羽毛一直稳定为蓝色。他们的颜色越发纯粹。

不知从什么时候起他开始收集掉落的羽毛。那些羽毛会在黑夜里发光。

 

03 Bruce

在此应该向你说明，Dick属于低地湖泊龙的一种。把他带回家里时，那一身蓝宝石颜色的绒毛在我爪子里抖个不停，使我产生一种“他要把这身毛一口气抖下来，马上长大”的错觉。湖泊龙的幼年期借助羽毛飞行，陆地上丰富的食物让他们更容易生存下去。成年后羽毛褪去，他们占领湖泊，从此将大部分生活空间转入在水中。

我教会他第一次飞行，指点他换下第一身羽毛。我们飞过森林，金沙滩和罂粟花山坡。他被白日里山谷中明亮鲜艳的色彩迷住，像是发现了新大陆，“只有蓝色是不够的！”他大声叫嚷着换下第二身羽毛。那一刻我告诉自己，这孩子要生活在阳光下，Dick很好，他值得一片没有阴霾的天空和不带杂质的清澈湖水。

每天，天一亮他就精力旺盛地从小窝里蹦出来。阿福那些美味的点心也没法脱住这小子。很快他就会跑来闹，揪着尾巴把我从山洞里折腾出来。清晨刺眼的光束驱散睡意，我们出发，向山谷更深、更远处探索。他一边飞，一边像叽叽喳喳的小鸟，笑着，扑扇着翅膀，唱着，“我是飞翔的Grayson，天空永远属于我，自由永远属于我！”我总要在一旁提醒，“Dick，你将来得生活在湖水里。”但他从来置之不理。

随着了解越发深入，他最终触及哥谭山的本质。他见到那些隐藏在阴影里的怪物猛兽，见到电闪雷鸣中的残忍杀戮。可他没有被吓跑。“我想学更多东西，Bruce。”Dick挺起胸膛宣布，“把你生存的本事都教给我。我要留下来。带我去黑夜看看吧。”该怎么拒绝他？他爱哥谭。这里已经成了他的家。我答应他的请求，为此制定更为严格的训练，而他进步飞快，行动日渐敏捷。后来，他靓丽的羽毛划破哥谭夜空的迷雾和阴云，成了让那些狡猾的大家伙们也闻风丧胆的色彩。

我看着他一点点长大，计划为他在哥谭附近修一个够大够深的干净淡水湖。

鉴于他的种族体形较小，当他长到能独自取下洞壁火把的高度，我估算他进入了少年时期。是时候带他接触水下生活了。

我把他领到山里的泉眼池塘边，要求他褪掉所有羽毛，换出一身鳞甲。他一脸困惑地看着我。也是，还从没在他身上看见过一片鳞，总得有条龙给他做示范才行。

我给自己模拟出一对乌鸦的翅膀，趴在草地上，垂下右翼。为了让他看清楚，我控制速度，一片一片把鳞翻出来。乌黑鳞片出现，与此同时，对应的羽毛飘落下来。

“行啦，行啦，我学会了！”他忍不下去似的，忽然叫停。是等不及要自己试试了，果然还是个小鬼，我这样想着。可Dick总有办法让我大吃一惊。他窜上来，轻轻抱住我的翅膀，然后仔细盯着那些鳞甲的缝隙，大口呼气。冰凉的气流钻到鳞片下，贴着皮肤快速掠过，非常痒。“别闹了，Dick。”我把他从翅膀上抖下来。他老老实实蹲在一边，水蓝的眼睛睁得老大。他表情认真地对我说，“怎么啦，忘了当初是谁教我的？你得一气换过来呀。一片一片，那得疼多久！唉，Bruce，你是第一次换羽毛吧？”我一时无言以对。

插曲过后，到他大显身手了。顺利翻出所有鳞甲，可他拒绝让任何一片羽毛飘落。那些鳞又小又薄根本覆盖不住，结果只得翘在羽毛上面。我耐心解释，鳞片通常直接接触皮肤，远比羽毛小得多，这样根本行不通。他依然固执己见。我只好又用左翼按他的法子示范了一次，再展开坚硬的鳞甲，给他看被夹断的羽毛。他害怕了，乖乖妥协。一边褪羽毛一边不自在地扭动身体，那数不清的羽绒绕着他飞舞旋转，三种颜色参杂在一起看得人眼花缭乱。都掉干净了，他小心翼翼地合拢鳞片，每次只敢移动蚜虫大点的距离。“这不困难，好样……”我闭上嘴，决定不再轻易表扬小孩子了。鳞片刚合上，下一秒，他又炸毛了。这次支出各种蓝色的羽毛来。我瞪着他。他委屈极了，“鳞片贴在皮肤上的感觉好恶心，你不觉得难受吗？真搞不懂你怎么忍得了，我可绝对办不到啊……”

他坚持要把羽毛塞到鳞甲下面，试了几次都不成功，急得把后爪子边上的草皮全掀了。我说再劝劝他。小孩一跺脚一使劲，倒是把鳞片抖掉了。泄气地瘫在地上等它们重新长出来，他一打滚，兴奋尖叫道，“快看Bruce！快看，它们变长了一点儿。”我来不及制止，他已连续甩下了四五身鳞甲。再停下来，他上上下下都被鳞片包裹着。一身灰蓝色，光滑得像卵石，还是很漂亮。当然，除了翅膀。他压根不打算再给翅膀披上一片鳞了。

Dick转着圈，一溜烟跑到池塘里。你见过不会飞的猫头鹰雏鸟在河里游泳的样子么？他就那样划着翅膀在潭子里扑腾。我追过去，把他提出来。但为时已晚。他收起鳞甲，“哗啦”，水洒了一地。他看看自己湿答答粘在一起的绒毛，一脸无辜地朝我吸了吸鼻子。

回到蝙蝠洞，他哼哼唧唧，蜷在我的翅膀里一个劲儿哆嗦。果不其然，冻感冒了。怪我纵容他瞎胡闹，下不为例。我收起双翼把他严实地裹在胸前。不哆嗦了。过一会儿，他细长的脖子悄悄环住我的。Dick小声哼唱着，“蓝羽毛，蓝羽毛，漆黑夜空闪星光，白凤凰落眼泪，洗去伤，拂去痛，黎明将来到，昨日散入东风，独留远梦一场。”歌声使鳞甲微弱共振，在脑海里异常轻柔地回荡。他说，这是最珍贵的记忆，是妈妈曾唱给他的摇篮曲。在我肩膀上蹭了蹭脑袋，他找了个更舒服的姿势。“得留着这些羽毛，Bruce。无论如何我得留下它们。”他的意识在低烧中变得晕晕乎乎的，语气却意外地不可动摇。

那之后，事情却没能如我设想那般顺利发展。有一天Dick忽然提到，他想管理一个属于自己的湖。不需要我在哥谭费心思，他要出去看看，也许布鲁德海文就挺不错。我觉得当头一棒，还没考虑过他会急着离开。况且，布鲁德海文那么差的条件，我不能同意。他骂我“控制狂”。“你来这之前，哥谭山还不是一样连晴天都见不着！”我们大吵了一架，他甩了我一脸羽毛和鳞甲，扔下一句，“Bruce，你快学会耐心听别人说话吧，不然早晚后悔的！”然后收拾东西，他离家出走，飞去了布鲁德海文。

我担心得睡不着觉，在他后面跟了好几天，看着那小子三下五除二解决了所有敢找麻烦的家伙。布鲁德海文的几片小得可怜的湖，没一片算得上干净，更别提清澈见底的了。他可心大，挑都没挑，找了个泥潭子就舒舒服服窝了进去。我干涉不了，只好回去。

小鬼的翅膀硬了。不听话，管不了啦。最终我说服自己：孩子嘛，总是要长大的。

这么多年，我好歹把这几个小不点儿都拉扯大了。回过头来再看看，我也理解他了。不需要居住在湖水里，不需要生活在阳光下，Dick想用这些换取他更珍惜的东西，那些舍弃一切也要守护的事物。我早该想明白的。多少年前那个逝去双亲的幼崽第一次坚定地看向我时，他说“回家”。那时我就应该明白的。

 

04 Alfred

Dick少爷是Bruce老爷收养的第一个孩子。那时候他们都还很年轻。他们曾共同成长，对彼此造成了非常深刻的影响。

那孩子总能给家里带来生机和希望。当他面对家人的时候会习惯性地倾尽所有、毫无保留。但他面对自己的时候，那双眼睛里常常带着一丝犹豫不安。即使他掩饰得很完美，努力表现出一切了如指掌的样子。

我知道他在顾虑什么。

小时候，他一直把Bruce老爷当作唯一的学习目标，如影随形，立志要成为同样出色的保护者。他迫切渴望成长，希望尽快摆脱失去双亲时的无力感。这一过程中，他也了解到Bruce老爷内在的伤痕、缺陷，尝试着用率直的天性给予一点点修正。他们相似却也截然不同。Dick少爷很早就意识到这一点。而那时，他刚刚开始重新相信那个他的湖泊龙父母留下来的天赋。这一切促使他拒绝了Bruce老爷规划的生活。Dick少爷想活出自己的价值，他要自己做主。从那时起，他就在心底画出一条线，明确地把他们两条龙区分开来，并时刻注意着不要越界。起初，这确实有助于自我认知。但当他长大后，这线就时常碍手碍脚，成了必须跨越的门槛。

我们没有进行干预。根本毫无办法。您想听听他是怎么要求自己的吗？他从来没想过放弃羽毛，即使他是条纯血湖泊龙，最根本的初衷是他现在的家人都属于天空，他要和我们生活在一起。他还为了一个不能被证明的古老歌谣学会习惯换羽毛的疼痛，一方面那是他父母留给他最珍贵的纪念，但另一方面他说一旦成功这将成为每位家庭成员生命安全的必要保障。我确定Jason少爷的事间接推动了这一结果。另外，他认定成员之见更需要他作中间调和，所以绝不愿代替Bruce老爷占据家中的领导地位。

您本不必如此辛苦的，Dick少爷。别看我这把老骨头，多少也还能再给家里出点力气吧。唉，我常常感叹这位少爷在某些时刻表现出的惊人的责任心。

最后，他自己打破僵局。我见证了他最后一次蜕变。我得说，真是打心底为他自豪。

Bruce老爷失踪的那段时间。孩子们都想替他守护哥谭山。Dick少爷和我说，他是唯一合适的人选。  
我其实很认同，只是有个问题。Bruce老爷是一身鳞甲。但，Dick少爷从不遮盖翅膀的羽毛。我们都知道，那也是底线之一，宣告着羽毛作为他存在标志的重要性。他却说，“没事的，那不重要了。”我猜这一切不可能像说得这么轻松。

“来试试看吧。”他说，同时已经熟练地翻出鳞甲。令我惊讶的是，虽然稍微迟缓些，但他翅膀上的鳞甲也跟着一口气翻过来了。而且，那些鳞片大小完全合适。这说明他自己已经预先练习过很多次了。只是，这还远远不算结束。我们还得模拟Bruce老爷的头甲，以及他鳞甲的颜色和质感。他让黑色覆盖灰蓝色，但试了几次，染色都不均匀。而当爪子上变出几片Bruce老爷那样的厚重锋利的鳞甲时，他的指尖在几乎不可察觉地颤抖。

就在这时候Jason少爷闯进来，“阿福，我可以答应替老蝙蝠夜巡，前提是绝不带蝙蝠崽……嘶嘶，哈，吓死我了迪基鸟，你跑这来干嘛？怎么这副鬼样子？”“得了吧，Jay，你那一身硫磺味，就是隔着湖他们也能把你认出来。”Dick少爷回答。“那你去？就这副模样？”Jason少爷的脾气说上来就上来，语气里满是嘲讽。他冲过来用力把Dick少爷撞倒在地上。一下子，翅膀上有很多鳞片都被撞下来。他捡起一片又轻又薄的黑蓝鳞甲，上面已然显出清晰可见的裂痕。“你这几片新长出来的鳞能管什么用？起不到任何防护作用，只会伤到你自己，决斗中就是绊脚石。这事关生存，你能不能别老异想天开的！”

“Jason，如果还想保持哥谭山现在这点安宁，我们就必须不被察觉地扮好B的角色。但是你看啊，你会被认出来，他们俩也还太小。所以只能是我。我们没有别的选择。”Dick少爷重新站起来，他的语气也强硬起来。Jason少爷不甘示弱，“谁说非得扮他了！我可以…”“Jay，你替代不了B。红头罩也不行。”Dick少爷不客气地打断他。“那你也不行！”Jason少爷脱口而出，但马上意识到说错了话。Dick少爷的目光暗了一下，“是啊，我从来都没这么想过。”他深吸口气，咬了一下嘴唇，“但我一定能做到最好。”那话里带着从没有过的决绝，而鳞甲又开始翻动，“职责所在，Jason。”语毕，一身漆黑的鳞甲矗立在我们面前，每一片鳞都棱角分明。虽然没有头甲，但这绝对是一次极其优秀地变形。

Jason少爷不敢置信地愣了一下，随即气得浑身发抖，再次冲过去。“停下，Jason。”这次Dick少爷的声音都变得低沉。他的张开翅膀卷起一股有力的气流扇过来。Jason少爷侧身躲开，却被随之而来的大量鳞片打个正着。一时间他们又停下来。这次鳞甲被甩下来，完全是因为Dick少爷的翅膀瞬间成长。他观察那翅膀，至少增大了两个尺码，而且深紫色的羽毛都跑出来了。他看看我们。每个人都明白，他刚刚完成了一次精神蜕变。他成功跨过了那坎。

我们家的孩子各个都是不肯服输的性子啊。果然是您的孩子，Bruce老爷。

“小翅膀，要么帮我，要么就离开吧。”最后Dick少爷垂下翅膀说道。Jason少爷看向我。我示意同意前者。“那头甲和角呢？你打算怎么办？”他追问。而Dick少爷显然更想知道答案，“你知道怎么变出来，对不对？”“你想都别想！除非你这辈子都不想要你的宝贝冠子了！”Jason少爷怒吼。我大概猜到他为什这么生气了。“算了，”他看着Dick少爷的翅膀，似乎心态又平静一些，应该是想到了解决办法，“我去找红罗宾给你做个蝙蝠头盔吧。”他离开前又嘱咐，“别干傻事，迪基鸟。”

那段时间Dick少爷确实兑现了自己的承诺。他保护家人，保护哥谭山。在他的努力下，他的兄弟们更加紧密的团结在一起。他们都长大了。当Bruce老爷回家后，我看得出来，他有多高兴，他为他们每个孩子骄傲。Dick少爷把他的位置重新还给Bruce老爷的时候，他主动拥抱了这个最年长的孩子。他用这种方式表示认可，表示对他所有付出的感谢。

 

05 Damian

什么？他们都没说明白Grayson到底长什么样？>tt<

好吧。没人会觉得Grayson不好看。虽然他比不上父亲，但肯定是我们几个里最好的。闭嘴，反正我很快就要超过他了。

父亲出事的那一阵子，我和他每天都去山里巡逻。每次他披着父亲那样的鳞甲威风凛凛地掠过夜空，我都会觉得不服气。那本该是父亲的，以后应该是我的，他不能抢走这些。我们本来关系也没多好。他虽然让着我，迁就我，但那是因为我是父亲的儿子。现在父亲不在了，我就得全听他的。随便吧，总有一天我会超过他，把属于我的都抢回来，才不给父亲丢脸。

当时我就是这么想的。现在想想，真幼稚！那段日子对他们来说一样难熬。而我只是个烦躁不安的小混蛋，就会到处给他们惹麻烦。但没人决定放弃我，相反他们把我看得很重要，因为我是父亲的血脉，是他们的弟弟。Grayson引领我，教导我，但更多时候他陪伴我。我越来越习惯他的存在。在他身上能找到父亲的影子。我开始试着像信任父亲那样，去信任他。我不想承认，但我那时很想父亲。

有一次，我们收到红罗宾警告。死蛇头叫来了胖企鹅、变形虫、毒稻草还有一些没名字的家伙准备把后山炸出条口子来。鬼知道他们搞什么名堂！我们跑去狠狠地教训他们，把他们赶走。哼，都是些无耻小人！我们离开的时候，不知道毒藤那个女妖精从哪里冒出来，在我的后爪子上扯了一条口子。

我们本要飞回蝙蝠洞的。但Grayson非说我情况不乐观。他就是喜欢大惊小怪。我们当时在哥谭山地界的最外围，他觉得去布鲁德海文更近更安全。反正，最后得是他说了算。因为……后来神经毒素循环到翅膀上，我只能被他拖着走了。我不记得飞了多久，Grayson翅膀扇出的气流在我耳边呼呼作响。司机不敬业，我要投诉，我晕车！终于，“到了。”他说。我们降落在一片湖水边。

我卧在草地上一动不想动。他检查我的伤，用带蹼的爪子去湖里舀水。听父亲说，布鲁德海文都是大片的沼泽淤泥，水浑极了。我眯着眼，嫌弃地看着Grayson。他明白了意思，把水捧到我眼前。“还挺清亮啊。”我惊讶地咕哝着，舔了一口，水是甜的。“是啊，Jason说他的鳞甲能滤水，褪下来的都给我了。你看，挺管用的不是？”我听着一个激灵，一下清醒了好多，浑身上下的鳞都跟着抖一抖，整条龙都不好了。喂，你，敢笑出来，我抓花你的脸！

他清洗伤口。我看着他的鳞甲迅速变形，变回光滑平整的灰蓝色。然后翅膀部分的鳞片收起，露出羽毛。我觉得那对黑乎乎的翅膀有什么不一样了，至少印象里那道蓝色绝没那么刺眼。头很疼，这严重影干扰我的洞察力。我看他俯身伏在我爪子边上，不明白他要干嘛。一小段蓝色光斑晃晃悠悠地落在我伤口上，火辣辣的灼痛感瞬间就消失了。光芒渐渐暗淡，直到好像有什么熄灭了，接着一阵忽然逆流的痛觉使我的爪子条件反射地抽搐。“你到底在搞什么鬼？”我觉得心烦意乱。Grayson出奇的沉默，这让我更加不自在。但很快光斑一道接一道连续落下，一股宁静清凉的奇怪感觉涌进来，沿着血液一路烧过全身。烧？对啊，那感觉之中明确地夹杂着温暖，好像是连成一片的、不停跃动的小火苗。

神经毒素好像在失去效果。我的视线慢慢清晰了。我看见炭黑色的灰烬从爪子上滑落，破碎在草叶上。那是羽毛燃烧后的灰烬，看形状，大概七八片吧。  
所以，你原来是只凤凰，Grayson？  
我去瞧这场阴谋的始作俑者。他正想办法把蝙蝠头盔从脑袋上扒下来。那费了些时间，一定是因为他先变形，使得某些地方不和尺寸卡住了。不就是条口子么，至于这么着急。“Dami，先别动。你已经没事了。再等我一下，还没包扎呢。”他放下头盔，一边向远处的石头后面走去，一边收起剩余的鳞甲。我远远看见他翅膀一闪一闪的，但以为是错觉。等他再钻出来的时候，爪子里握着干净的绷带条。他可真是……你说啥？细心？周到？不不不，那才不是重点！

我得收回之前的话，他可比我见过的任何凤凰都好看太多了。

你知道，他原本长得就不赖。两条细长的蓝光线条从他的鼻尖爬上眉骨，最后在头顶形成一个小扇形，细密的冠羽从那里长出来，层层叠叠形成精致的头冠。那些羽毛看起来是黑色的，但他偏头的时候会映出深蓝反光。每一层都有几根较长的羽毛突出，它们的尾端呈水滴状，中心带有不同颜色的亮斑。我记得有黄色，绿色，深蓝浅蓝，可能还有红色。它们大小各异，排列错综复杂，被其间夹杂的小羽毛整齐地编织在一起。哼，我想，人类或地精那些巧夺天工的艺术品也不过如此吧。

他胸前的蓝V字发着光。那光甚至流动变化，有时偏绿，有时偏紫。长长的光带像匹绸缎，曲折链接了两翼末端。并且一部分线条分裂出来，从肩头藏入翅膀内侧边缘。只有飞行的时候，它们才伴随振翅闪现。  
啧，我当时可能是有点看傻了。他是看我没反应，所以才飞过来的。“Dami？”他有些担忧。“没事，你倒是快点吧。”Grayson净爱瞎操心。

他蹲下来的时候，我看见他翅膀的全貌。我发现所有看似黑色的羽毛其实都是深紫色的，其中还分布着微小的斑点。越接近翅膀底部，斑点越密集。那个位置摆动频率最大，斑点一直闪个不停。我抬头看着布鲁德海文没什么迷雾的夜空，又看看他的翅膀，觉得漫天的星星就这么掉下来，散落在那些羽毛上了。我终于明白他为什么叫夜翼了。其实和父亲一点都不像啊。

他弄完了，发现我一直在看他，有些不好意思。毕竟我是第一次见到他真正的模样。他抖着翅膀，缓解尴尬的气氛。这样一来，我捕捉到更多隐藏在紫羽毛下的蓝色亮光。“你发光的蓝羽毛能疗伤？”“……”他默认。“难怪Todd受了伤也只往你这跑。”“……”没有反驳。“所以，阿福特效药里的秘方也是它？”“……”依旧沉默。

天哪，Grayson，你这愚蠢的鸟类！他们就拿他当医药柜用吗？阿福怎么会同意？我们瞪着对方。我愤怒。他无奈。半天没说出一个字。“他们早就都知道了，是吧？”我咬牙切齿地问出最后一个问题。他不安地抬了抬爪子，半晌放弃挣扎，“是啊。恭喜你，小D。都猜对了。”

我翻了个白眼，别过脸不去理他。过了一会儿，他也靠着我趴下。这里静得只剩下夜风吹过芦苇窸窸窣窣的声音。“我会照顾好你的。”他无缘无故冒出这句话。那声音特别轻，像是在郑重虔诚地许诺。“闭嘴，Grayson！你才是被毒藤烧坏脑子了么？照顾好你自己！”但我知道那句话并不是说给我听的。那是他对父亲的承诺。我觉得胸口特别闷得慌。“小D？”我回头。他低下脑袋，额头轻轻碰碰我的头甲。都会好起来的。我脑袋里响起这句话。他头冠的羽毛扫过我头部没有鳞甲的皮肤，害得我皱起眉头。他小小地微笑了一下。“都会好起来的。”他又出声重复了一遍。然后，他凑得更近些，亲了亲我鼻尖上的角。唉……像是忽然回到小时候，他真的已经很多年没那么干过了。（Todd！你这蛋壳，你耳朵尖才红了！你从犄角到尾巴全都红了！瞎啊，我教你！这是黑色！黑色！有本事别跑啊，你个色盲！）呼……这混蛋……我们继续。他还给了我一个标准的Grayson式安慰抱抱。我戳着那些蓝羽毛，又想到一个问题，“所以白凤凰流眼泪是指这个。”我当然听过那歌谣，小时候被迫听了无数遍，都会唱的好么。滚，谁唱给你听！“不，是指这个。”他把藏在尾巴里的那几根翎毛展出来，看起来和孔雀的有点像。蓝色圆形光斑串联在一起，确实像是有谁的眼泪在流。这些应该是他全身上最大最亮的光斑了。“也算特效药？”我推测。“嗯……算能救命的药吧。”他犹豫着回答，“但我猜它们如果落下，就不会再长出来了。”“那你最好永远别用上它们。不然你就秃了，凤凰鸟。”“行啦，别闹了，Dami”，他拍拍我的头，把翅膀盖在我身上，“睡一会吧。等到天亮，我们就回家了。”他边说边转头看向太阳将会升起的地方。

好啦，讲完了。>tt< 现在能让我走了吗！  
啊，当然是去找Todd算帐啦！这种事为什么要轮到我说？第一个看见的是他，最常看见的也是他。再说恭维Grayson难道不应该是他的责任范畴嘛！

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jason Todd

 

01 Damian

有什么想知道地尽管问。我早就想揭揭Todd的老底儿了。>tt< 不敢问的？红头罩有啥了不起，他能把你吃啦？  
他褪了头甲什么样？给我换个问题。没劲！哼，不过也是，你不觉得那红色头甲太丑了吗？简直就是颗大浆果。我早想找机会掀了它，碍眼死了。好吧，那我给你讲讲。顺便一提，你一定想知道他那深得要死的秘密山洞里都藏了什么破烂玩意。（我没羡慕他，Drake！早晚整个哥谭山都会是我的。）

我讨厌Todd！从我们第一次见面就是副欠抽的模样。他总惹父亲生气。每次父亲和他见面回来都得阴沉好几天，不愿意和我们说话 。他们一直僵持着。有一次父亲又去，回来时一脸失落，给Todd带的东西也都原封不动地拿回来。父亲亲自送的礼物！他竟然不要！不要脸！我对他真是忍无可忍，决定打到他的老窝实行报复。  
Todd长期住在哥谭山西北方向的火山附近，那里有他十几个落脚点。他们说那座活火山好几百年没喷发了。我在火山口北边找到真正的洞穴入口，还有一只鬼鬼祟祟蹲在那里的Drake。他自称来送东西，Todd去“吃饭”屏蔽了信号，恰巧不在。（好像我不认识你似的，Drake！骗谁呢！我们在哪你能不知道？你就是故意趁他不在时过来的。）他等着我，说既然来了，不如一起下去。（你才怕迷路，混蛋！）

Todd山洞的主体是一条走廊，弯弯曲曲一路向下延伸，像是要直通地心。走廊两侧分布着十几个大小不一的洞室。其中有三个熔岩池，都不大，也就膝盖那么高。两座翻滚冒泡、蹦着火星，大概被Todd用来做饭。另一个快熄灭了，安静温暖，旁边还挖了一个大坑。Drake说，那是给Grayson准备的温泉水池。他俩敢不敢再恶心点！这些洞室大部分温度较高，空气干燥，没什么摆设，极少有光线透进来。另一些温度偏低的，则被他带回来的各种东西塞满。  
你说每条龙都有收集的习惯？不不不，这是偏见！我们家只有Todd这样！这是病！得治！

那些洞室，至少有五个是用来囤积食物的。正常食物，我们吃的那种！腊肉干、熏火腿、大麦、鸡蛋、新鲜蔬菜水果，还有人类的各种罐头。Drake说，是小时候饿的。那也说不通。他生理上不需要吃这些，不会带来任何饱腹感。而且除了我们的好管家居然还有龙热爱烹饪？Todd果然是异类！他收藏的调料香叶甚至和阿福一样全。  
另外几个洞室里依次排列着木头架子，都标着分类序号，一尘不染。  
有两个洞室里收集着各种龙鳞。如果你有密集恐惧症，绝对一秒也呆不下去。小的鳞片都用干净的玻璃瓶装好，大的则罗列在架子最底层。其中有一多半都是他自己的鳞片。Drake当时给我科普，熔岩龙鳞片密度跨度很大，用途广泛。只是Todd自恋罢了，我没当回事。直到好多年之后，我看见Drake加工几片大块厚头甲，把它们制成坚硬的蝙蝠头盔。（你就不能从这屋滚出去吗，Drake？这是我的“私人谈话”时间！）  
另外还有三个大型洞穴，收着从人类世界捡回来的老古董。他小时候跟着龙贩子生活，哈，所以对人类文明念念不忘。你真应该去看看，那洞里的物件没几个是我能叫出名字的。  
我没弄坏任何东西，只是打乱了它们的顺序。Drake跟在我后面好歹收拾回去。我不在乎，Todd强迫症犯起来还是得重新整理，有他受的。

我们折腾到走廊尽头，那里有一扇封着的栅栏门。我还想往里闯，Drake不让。他把我推到墙上，碰到机关，洞壁上又叮叮咣咣翻出一个架子。架子只有三层，整齐摆放着相同规格的玻璃瓶。最下面一层的瓶子里装的是浆果干。没想到Todd会喜欢吃这些。不对啊，我们看向上面一层，马上发现了问题。瓶子里满是坚果。这是只有Drake才会吃的东西。看他那张小鸟嘴就知道了。而第一层放的是小鱼干，那是Grayson既麦片牛奶之后的最爱。那层的瓶子明显少了几个。Grayson刚来过。Drake也很高兴的拿起两瓶放在口袋里。那些坚果都算新鲜，保存得很好，Drake吃得可香啦。我们挪……（Drake！）是！他当时说！喜欢吃浆果没什么丢人的！Todd喜欢吃，父亲也喜欢！而且谁也不能拒绝阿福的浆果点心！然后他从架子上拿了两瓶果干塞给我！是！我拿回来了！那是拿给阿福的！  
我们挪开架子，露出一个狭窄的洞室，里面被风格迥异的奇特物品装饰起来，竟有种说不出的温馨？我知道右面墙上挂的长火炮出自红色大型鸟“军火库”。Todd曾经拿它拆了祖父半个地下室。下面那块华丽的魔法地毯应该是和他们混在一起的红发精灵公主送来的特产。看这一屋子宝贝，没想到Todd也有那么几个朋友！

我们注意到角落里一块扣着的石板画。右下角刻了一行小字，"致小翅膀"。这暴露了送礼者的身份。我们把画掀起来，一张全家福，显然也是阿福的手笔。和蝙蝠洞里那张不同，画里多了一条龙。他站在管家身边，比Grayson高半头，一张英气逼人的面孔，全身覆盖青灰色的鳞甲，只有头甲和翅尖被鲜亮的红线条勾勒出来。我那时只见过Todd的"红头罩"伪装，以及他极度愤怒时满身的尖锐红磷，花了点时间才反应过来，感觉像一口吞了只苍蝇。他长着一对暗红发黑的角，不算长，形状有点像钟乳石，和父亲那对一样位于耳朵上方几寸。平时它们被厚重的红色头甲盖住，我根本不知道有这东西存在。当时我嫉妒疯了，很想毁掉那幅画。我以为家里面只有我和父亲有角。虽然只有鼻尖上这一个，不是一对头角，但至少证明我和父亲的特殊联系！可Todd把这一切都毁啦！  
Drake废了些力气才拦住我。他说Todd的头角仅用于决斗，和父亲那对作用不同，也没有那样神奇的功能，没必要和他计较。想想觉得有点道理，毕竟只有我才遗传了父亲的能力。Todd不过是个可怜虫，不值得我浪费感情！

Drake带我离开的时候，在屋里留了一套精美的人类文学古书。我意识到Todd可能那几天过生日。（Drake你闭嘴！没人当你是哑巴！）是他的玻璃瓶子太大了，害得我没地方放小甜饼，才会落在他那的！我这辈子都不会送Todd那个蠢货任何东西！

我到底为什么和你讲这些啊。蝙蝠洞里的全家福已经换过了，如果想看自己去看！（都告诉你多少遍了，不长脑子啊，Drake！换全家福是Grayson和父亲说的！我也没和阿福提过重画肖像！明明你们都觉得老画的构图特别奇怪！既然空出来了干嘛不画上去，看着就堵心！）  
这个家里最讨厌的就是Todd。脾气超级大还一身的臭毛病，洁癖症晚期，重度收集癖，动不打个喷嚏就能毁掉一切。这些，都能忍。我竟然一度觉得他干掉那些坏蛋的样子还挺酷的。对啊，他有一次直接掏了一个混蛋的心脏，解气极了。（Drake，不准告诉父亲！）  
我听Grayson的，要对他好一点。甚至给过他成为盟友的机会！可他呢？蛋壳的，除了给我找茬，就没干过一件好事！

等会儿，你告诉我，Drake什么时候逃走的？哦。原来如此……说吧，是不是他让你问这个蠢问题的？他想让我讲这个的！该死，就知道是计划好的。他个龙蛋壳的，果然Drake才是最讨厌的那个，卑鄙阴险的烦人精，什么事都要插一脚！

 

02 Alfred

Jason少爷其实经常回家。不过这是我们之间的秘密，他总是趁大家不在的时候给他们带零食回来。与Bruce老爷和解以后，他也常常被Dick少爷拉回来聚餐。看Jason少爷吃饭是件很有成就感的事。小时候，他从不浪费粮食，不论多简单的菜肴都会在赞美声中一扫而光。现在这些食物没办法填饱他的肚子了，最多算尝尝味道吧。可是他每次都吃得津津有味，一脸满足。

他自始至终都是这样的。Jason少爷是我们之中最与众不同的一个，但他极力配合我们，试图保持一致。直到现在，他依然通过各种细节证明着自己是家里的一份子。

我清晰地记得Bruce老爷第一次答应带他去夜巡时的情景。  
他平时都一身铁黑色，被层层叠叠的鳞甲包裹地密不透风。除了偶尔点缀一点红色，他不喜欢鲜亮的颜色，更不喜欢羽毛。就是这样的Jason少爷，花了整整一下午的时间，对着墙壁上Dick少爷的画像和自己较近。我来送晚餐时，见他的翅膀上一块黄一块绿的，有那么三四根羽毛从鳞甲的接缝处冒出来，翘在头顶上。  
“阿福，羽毛简直是我的克星。”他坐在地上委屈地向我抱怨。“这本就因人而异，Jason少爷。恕我直言，您可能没有伪装出羽毛的天赋，它们也不怎么适合您。”我看他难受地揉着鼻子，便这样回答，“只要变成您喜欢的样子就可以了。您应该休息一下，为稍后的夜巡保留体力。”“你说的对，”他恢复正常的样子，接过晚餐，“可我也想变成Bruce喜欢的样子啊。”他斜眼瞪一下画中的Dick少爷，愤愤不平地咬了一大口馅饼，含糊不清的念叨，“他为啥更喜欢那只花里胡哨的捣蛋鬼呢，我明明比他成熟稳重多了！”  
晚餐后，他把我拉到角落里。“他终于答应带我夜巡喽。阿福，你说，如果我一直好好表现，以后会不会有机会接他的班？”他神神秘秘地叫我闭上眼睛。“好啦，可以看了。”看清他的模样，我很惊讶。“我早都想好了，”他说，“你觉得Bruce会喜欢么？”我欣慰地点头。他变得是Bruce老爷那套蝙蝠伪装。模仿到位，鳞片的质感十分出众。他也加入些自己的设计，比如颜色变成了金属灰，面前加了护甲，前肢上多出一排突出的锋利鳞片辅助攻击。他那时还有些瘦弱，鳞甲也远不及现在坚硬，但他骄傲自信的气势感染了我。我摸摸他的头。他短小的头角也覆盖了黑鳞，不过几乎被头甲埋没住了，只露出两个尖。“阿福！它们还会长的！”他吼我。那时我想，用不了多久他便会成为一个强壮能干的小伙子，锋芒毕露。  
那一晚他放弃了羽毛，却还是选择类似Dick少爷的三色伪装。他用那套伪装夜巡了很久，快成年时才增加了红色鳞甲的面积。Bruce老爷叫他出发，他又皱眉瞥了一眼翅膀上的几片黄鳞。“别担心，Jason少爷，万事开头难。”我安慰他。“才不，阿福。”他摇摇头，大笑着从我身边跑过，去追展开翅膀的Bruce老爷，“这是我这辈子最最幸福的一天！”

我常常想念他的笑容。他现在是不会那样肆无忌惮地放声大笑了，可即使是微笑也还永远带着股桀骜不驯的劲头。

您可能还不知道吧，Jason少爷胸前有一些鳞的质地特殊。当他心情好的时候，胸口的温度回升，那些鳞片就会变薄。高温血液泛出的红光会从那里透出来，组成一只红色小蝙蝠的形状。当然，它通常会被其它更加坚硬的鳞片挡住，很少被发现。

Jason少爷的心远比火焰还要热烈。他奋力燃烧自己，在一片漆黑的命运中撕裂一道亮光。那颗闪耀的灵魂沸腾着，炙热滚烫。

 

03 Tim

我不和你说什么第一次“邂逅”的故事，场面有点血腥。啊，我又不恨他，和你说那些干什么？早都原谅他啦。  
之前是不干净的东西吃多了，脑子不太正常。而且，你看他的收集癖就知道那家伙占有欲有多强。我把他最重要的东西都“抢走了”，能留我一条命已经很不容易啦，不是么？就算他下手够狠、活该遭点儿报应……他也遭过了。那时候我还没多大呢，一件不光彩的事可都没干过，那血才叫干净，对于他的表皮具有强腐蚀性。他一身鳞都冒着白烟，肯定也没好受到哪去。还要怎么样？  
况且，他总觉得有愧于我，再找他帮忙都答应得超爽快。我们合作相当愉快。

喂，别担心呐。我这有一手绝密信息，包你满意。是冒着被揍的风险在跟你爆料啊……

成为家人之前，我跟踪“大蝙蝠和他的罗宾”夜巡。都知道新来的罗宾没有羽毛，却能力出众，一点不比前任逊色。谁又能猜到那是条披着艳丽伪装的熔岩龙呢？得出这结论时我也难以置信，完全按耐不住心中的好奇。那可是熔岩龙，活化石级别的品种。可惜，那么多年都没有深入了解他的机会。  
直到B失踪，Damian变成Dick的罗宾，而我成了红罗宾。我坚信B还活着，寻找他的下落。朋友们认为我伤心过度很可怜，没一个真正相信的。在途中，我和Jason相遇，同行过一段。大概终于体会到一无所有的痛苦，竟有种同病相怜的感觉。

他告诉我是追“刺杀联盟”的线索顺路而已，其实是我被“联盟”盯上，他不放心才跟过来的。他应该提醒我，而不是把我蒙在鼓里，导致我们毫无防备地被无声魔法偷袭。  
电光石火的一瞬，他抬起宽大的翅膀挡在我面前，紧接着“嘭”的一声。我只来得及接住他，情况变得有些棘手。  
“小红，这又是龙(蛋/肚)壳的什么破魔(法/花)！那不靠(谱/虎)的渣渣把我变回幼(年/娘)期啦？”一只香瓜大小的球状生物在我爪子里尖叫，吐字不清。我把他抱在怀里，慌忙回击咒语，“准确来说是刚破壳，大红。”“艹你的，Timoth(y/in)！”稚嫩的声线与粗暴的措辞形成了巨大反差，加上他的模样，实在是分散注意力。你不会相信的，小家伙又弹又软，手感特别好……要是我也被击中，就只能等死了。“为大局考虑，你得委屈一下喽，Jay。”我俯身躲到岩石后面，迅速把他裹进毯子，小心地塞入翅膀下挂着的口袋。（呃……那是个魔法口袋，里面挺宽敞的，就是东西多有点乱……）

全力以赴，我找出阵法的破绽，一鼓作气击败那个魔法师。他声称受命于恶龙Ra's al Ghul。如果成功的话我们俩都会乖乖被他带走的。也太低估小Jason的杀伤力了……  
他始终不肯透露对Jay施了哪一派系的黑魔法。因为拒不配合，被我打晕。得送给魔法联合会的Zatanna小姐处理。可Jason躲在口袋里发话，在恢复正常之前不许离开这山谷半步！唉，只能联系好友Bart送个快递。（Bart？他是匹天马。他家都是神速信使，效率高，脾气又好，乐于助人，前提是你能提供至少一果园苹果当伙食费……嗯？苹果，当然是Jason买的。)

忙完，找了个山洞先安顿下来。我查看他的身体和精神状况，确定是个短期魔咒。  
依然是高难度挑战啊，我对照顾幼崽缺乏经验……小Jason一直在生气，一会儿吵嚷着连珠炮一样抱怨挖苦，一会儿又一不吭憋得全身泛红光。我真怕他原地爆炸，赶紧摘来甜浆果哄他吃，这才没事。我还庆幸呢，很有先见之明地准备了毯子。没有硬鳞甲，他体表散热太快，还极易受伤。他像个小火炉一样蜷在我翅膀下面。快天黑时困得睁不开眼，他拽着我的后爪就不肯撒开了。不能压着他啊，一晚上都没合眼。  
到后半夜，我忽然弄明白那法师打的什么鬼主意。Jason的爪子加重力气，死死咬牙，不老实地扭动身体。我盯着他，不敢错眼珠。又过了几秒，一声微弱地低吟，他的皮肤上有一大片浅浅的伤痕一闪而过，随后第一层细小的鳞甲长出来。我心里咯噔一下子。成长哈，必须付出代价？他们还沿袭着最原始的进化特征？未免太残酷。一阵短暂的平静，他又开始挣扎，不断累积的伤痛换来更坚硬的鳞甲。如此反复。黎明时分他的个头比原来大了一倍，头角和鳞甲都初具雏形。  
不知道他被龙贩子抓住之前过的什么日子。传言，熔岩龙从来不是合格的父母，他们把年幼的孩子赶出家门，任其自生自灭。鳞甲依据生存条件选择性生长？被照顾的太好就长不出足以自保的鳞片？讽刺吧。他命好啊。该感谢造物赐给他这么坚不可摧的防御！

Jason精疲力尽地从睡梦中转醒，看起来更阴郁了。梦里重温的童年显然不是什么美好的回忆。魔法恢复前他得重新经历所有精神成长点。“不错的开端呐，至少还有六七个晚上等着我们呢。”他估计成长速度，苦笑着得出结论。  
翅膀长得最慢，让他看起来更像只穿山甲。第三晚彻底换了次鳞，他的骨架长开一些，那令人头疼的自尊心也跑出来。他渐渐瘦下来，却没有任何食欲。我除了弄回水果蔬菜给他清清口，什么忙也帮不上。醒着的时候他会偷偷地保持距离，不让我看清新添的鳞片。他不知道换鳞时那些伤会显露出来。  
有时他睡一整天，迷迷糊糊的。有时精神不错，坚持到深夜也不愿闭眼。我得先装睡，等他睡熟了，再爬起来照顾他。我不想窥探什么秘密，实在是他状态堪忧。虽然都是发生过的事，但那么多可怕的故事高速集中地再演一边，谁受得了！有一晚他全身滚烫滚烫的，我不断喂水降温，蒸汽从他的鼻子里一个劲得向外冒，跟你们煮沸水的铁皮壶似的，滑稽极了，哈，可那时我一点都笑不出来。

最后三天他的心情变得出奇的好。早上被他拍醒。他跳到我身上，练习展翅，然后盘旋一圈向我炫耀。翅膀一夜间长大，终于能支持他飞行了。“对，从此迪基鸟再喊我小翅膀就会被字面意义上的打脸。”他蹦起来，骄傲地做出一个标准挥翅动作，“而且，我可以夜巡了。”他依然瘦瘦小小的，但健康、很有活力。在被Bruce收养的时期，噩梦不再，伤痛下的成长都变得珍贵起来。

我很难揣测他的心境。那些梦和回忆让他置身于遥远的过去。而当时B本人音讯全无。也许因此啊，被隐藏的感情无法抑制地流露出来。我偶尔会读出他眼中的留恋与怀念。

那一晚他忙个不停，哼着小曲往洞里搬石头。“是今天？”我确认。“怎么，不舍得我变回去了？”他语气轻松。站在我面前的，仿佛就是当年那个罗宾。他用岩浆和石头砌起一道高高的屏障，“放轻松，小红，这次不会再伤到你了。”好似满不在乎，呵，他害怕历史重演。何必呢，必然不会了。  
夜里，他翻入屏障，“明天就摆脱魔法喽。晚安，鸟宝宝。”声音慢悠悠的。“晚安，Jay。”一片寂静。我们都难以如睡。很久很久，才传来平稳的呼吸声。我悄悄爬上屏障。还真舍不得他变回去呢。没有啦，我在担心噩梦。他会梦见“小丑”的棍棒、毒牙，以及绿莹莹的池水，我可不想被他的惊叫或求救声吓到。  
然而，什么动静都没有。“当你不断掉入同一个梦境，你就会习惯它的，小红。那是一种保护机制。”我记起他这样说过。  
他蜷着身体，睡得极为安静，像沉入大海的石子。然后，毫无征兆的，鳞片全都落下来，头角处传来了轻微的断裂声。他剧烈地抖了一下。我扑过去。那具身体慢慢冷却。我捕捉不到他的呼吸。我吓坏了，跪在他面前哭出来。那一刻我承认了他在家中的分量。  
他的皮肤像凝固的熔岩，沟壑纵横。它们轻轻裂开、剥落，鲜红的鳞甲翻出来遍布全身。他呛了一口，我抱住他的头，把脸贴在坚硬的头甲上。他呼吸。我抚摸那对变成暗红色的角，他微微颤抖着，轻轻叫了一声“Bruce”。  
所有红鳞里都透着黑色。他的体型膨胀性成长，用一种肉眼可见又极其缓慢的速度。当红色被黑色全部侵蚀，老鳞片就会被取代。  
我的眼泪依然停不下来。鳞片一直一直掉落。我哭累了，抱着他睡着了。

后来？  
我醒过来，身上盖着毯子，他已经离开。红鳞片都被收干净，地上只有一句留言。他饿坏了，先一步去“联盟”弄吃的。追上去找他，留给我的只有一片狼藉的小型“联盟”聚点。我猜，他有点尴尬，躲起来啦。  
再见面时，我们的合作多了些默契。怎么说呢，互相理解，知根知底。他偶尔会特别照顾我一下。有时还会把我从工作中拯救出来，收拾塔楼、顺便做顿大餐什么的。  
挺好的，不是？

你看吧，软体动物才有坚硬的外骨骼。  
他啊，曾是个热情、敏感、认真又十分坚强的孩子。  
有些品格刻在骨子里，终其一生无法被抹去呐。

 

04 Bruce

凡是有灵性的生物，都有善恶之分。两者的血液中存在微量成分差别。当Jason死而复生，他那条蛇信子模样的舌头便增添了远程分辨血液的能力。作恶多端的家伙都被划为“恶灵”，拉撒路的池水改变了Jason的生理结构，他必须以此为食才能活下去。  
不，我不反对。你听明白，我真的做梦都想让他活下来。

但这不代表放任他肆意杀戮，整天混在那些家伙中间！他不该堕落。狩猎的成就感和复仇的快感会使他上瘾。那会毁了他。

我们近乎决裂。那时已经很久没见过Jason了。我能感知到每个家庭成员的活动范围，所以也可以说是在有意识地躲避他。  
我不是个合格的引导者，往往事得其反。我的孩子对我失望透顶。Jason本来有选择的余地，但他拒绝所有帮助。因为我连他最基本的要求都满足不了。我永远无法为他报仇雪恨。一次次，在愤怒的注视下，我只是把他越推越远。  
还是不见面好些。

可我同样十分想他，希望亲眼看到他，确认他是否安好。所以，猛然察觉到捕食中的Jason降落在附近时，我无法避免地在战斗中分了神。

当时我在“小丑帮”的某个下线聚点解救几只被困幼年体。“小丑帮”的蛇足够了解我。毒液不会生效，我的鳞下皮肤含有防御性神经毒素，但至于对手也只有麻醉作用，无法致命。几百条小型蛇把我堵在狭长的地下甬道里，有恃无恐地涌上来，不断试图制造些伤口，帮助逃跑的头目拖延时间。

我从纠缠不清的疯蛇堆里挤出来，Jason正攥着那条井口粗的领头蛇用力挥动爪子，脚边还摊着其他被打断了骨头的副手。他不是偶然出现在这的，任何针对幼崽或无辜雌性的犯罪者均会被提至“菜单”首位。

“我向来讨厌蛇，尤其是你们这种白花花的、条纹配色诡异的神经病，嘶嘶，吃了一定闹肚子，恶心死……”他探察出我血液的气息，像被烫到一样瞬间收回舌头，挥翅逃离。可又停顿了一下，Jason忽然回身甩尾，狠狠抽在蛇头上。他周身透着戾气，一爪子拍下来碾碎那条蛇的咽喉。红鳞从他头甲后方延着脊背的线条眨眼间扩散全身。有些还带着锐利的凸起，犹如愤恨具化而成的利刃。“Jason，停下！”他从我肩头掠过，紧追逃窜的小型蛇群。同时瞥了我一眼，目光精确地扫过那些黑鳞缝隙间遍布的咬痕。接着伴随惨叫声，空气中弥漫开焦炭与硫磺的刺鼻气味。  
Jason通常不会当着我的面下杀手。并且他痛恨自己情绪失控。事态紧急。  
“Jason！”我跟上他，从斜后方俯冲，把正在挥洒岩浆的巨龙扑倒在地。我压住他，用力按着他的头。Jason拼命扭动脖子，几片头甲被甩下来，露出一侧的角和眼睛。可能是混乱中我们的头或角撞在一起。他吃痛，抱头趴在地上，像是终于听见我的声音，收回红鳞。  
再抬头时，他调整好过快的呼吸，墨绿色的眼珠冷冰冰的，闪过一丝哀怨。他撑起身体，一下挣脱我的压制，抓起那蛇的尸体飞走了。  
我得先带几个孩子脱离险境，只得任他离开。

傍晚，我在密林深处的一个落脚点找到他。Jason立在一个填土过半的新坑旁发呆。潮湿的空气夹杂着浓郁的苦涩铁锈味，温度很低。“我们需要谈谈。”他看见我，慌乱地把爪子往翅膀下藏了藏，掩盖上面已经凝固的黑血。“别那么看着我，老家伙。去里面等我。”他有些烦躁，叹了口气，认命一样低垂着脑袋，尾巴不安地甩了两下，示意枯树根后面隐藏的入口。

那是个收拾整洁的地下洞穴，布置竟和蝙蝠洞的休息室有些微妙的相似。我注意到被扫进角落里的部分头甲鳞片和刚刚打碎的玻璃瓶。于是，Jason走进来时，我下意识说，“你应该回家。”

气氛被打回冰点。他还在生气呢。又搞砸了。  
“如果你是想把我弄回去圈养起来，没门！”他直挺挺地站在洞口，瞪着我，大声道，“我今天的表现自然又让你感到了危险？”  
“Jay，我们只想帮忙……”  
“收回你那种‘Jason我对你失望绝望却念念不忘你无可救药我却还想拯救你’的眼神！它确实可以让我在捕食或进餐的时候感到极度强烈的自我厌恶。可阻止不了我去干正确的事。”  
“那是错误的！”不，我没想讨论这个！  
“是吗，老蝙蝠？那只是你没胆子做到的事罢了！”他冲过来，揪住我的肩膀。那双被水泡得冰冷的爪子已经清洗干净，甚至搓得发白。“你干的好事！留下那条毒蛇，瞧瞧又造出多少追随者！你还要多少小崽子死在这群疯子手里！”  
他收紧爪子。我肩膀上的咬伤又渗出血来。“你知道么，那些刺耳的笑声现在都在我脑子里响个不停！”他的话让我仿佛又看见那个倒在废墟里的瘦小身躯，遥远而真实，那些剥落的鳞片，淤青，咬伤，血迹。Jason失控的源头。  
在我的沉默中他缓缓松开爪子，“你是对的，Bruce。”Jason颓然地坐到地上，盯着被我血液腐蚀的掌心。“你不能杀‘小丑’，别打破你的底线。看，你的血还干干净净的，犯不着为我脏了它。”他嘲讽的咧开嘴角，“哦，对不起，是我自以为是啦。”

他从没对我说过这样的话，一阵心酸。“Jason，停止贬低你自己。那不是我的意思。‘小丑’造成的伤害还在影响你，你不该独自承受。”

“你看看我现在的样子吧，老蝙蝠。影响不可能消失啦！我不是你的小跟班了，就是条地狱的看门狗。我们不一样！既然你不能动手，那我替你干脏活，很乐意多拉几个不要命的混蛋一起下地狱……”

明明可以挺直脊背站起来平视我，可是他一直坐在那，仰着头冲我嚷嚷。就像幼年时一样。我竟恍惚觉得那身型有些渺小。

我们翻来覆去吵的就是那几件事，谁也不肯让步。忽然疲倦了，我放弃争辩。我看到焦躁、犹豫、自卑都藏在他的小动作里。

他的头角在我眼皮底下晃来晃去，那上面的裂痕清晰可见。它们保持着当年被损毁时的大小，再也没有成长。

小时候如果我们意见不合，他就会趁我忙碌，趴在我头顶捣乱，啃我的头角磨牙。那样做我们的角就时不时贴在一起。我们两个都是不善言语的笨蛋，但头角相触时能听到彼此的想法，有些矛盾就迎刃而解了。

他一直都这么吵吗？当然，那可是火力全开的Jason。我低下头，头角撞到一起，清脆的响声打断了喋喋不休的叫喊，他终于闭嘴了。我合拢翅膀把他环在身前。

就是想让你回家看看阿福，全家人在一起聚一聚，怎么就这么难呢？

他没有回应，我听不见他的心理活动。也许裂痕阻断了通讯，我猜再也无法通过接触听到他的心声了。

回家吧，Jason。只要你能好好活着，我的儿子。没什么比这更重要了。

他气得颤抖起来，愤怒地打掉我的翅膀，把我踢出洞口，“Bruce，你就是个混蛋，懦夫！你就只敢想想，连大声说出来的胆量都没有！不对，要不是以为我听不见，你连想都不敢！现在从我的地盘里滚出去！”

两周之后，他跟着Dick默默出现在蝙蝠洞。那天，阿福心情舒畅地准备了丰盛的菜肴和双倍的小甜饼。

那一天，我的儿子回家了。

 

05 Dick

黑色的熔岩龙是上古史诗中就有所描述的古老种族：“他们身形巨大、凶猛残暴，成年后，强壮锋利的爪子削铁如泥。造物神怕他们在世间横行，于是命他们看守地狱的大门。为此，他们受到了业火中亡魂的诅咒。在拥有足以瞬间摧毁城池的巨大法力之后，他们必须承载万千恶灵的愤恨，胸中的怒火至死方能熄灭。”

我不确定这个传说中有几句是真的，但它的确成了每条熔岩龙的诅咒。几个世纪以来，凡是野心勃勃、渴望权力的家伙，都会垂涎于这种强大的破坏力。不管是巫师联盟、精灵首领还是人类社会的帝王贵族，那些贪得无厌的混蛋想尽办法抓捕他们，驯服他们，逼他们展示魔法。结果大失所望。那些龙除了体形稍大，几乎没有法力。哦，传说证明是假的，他们终于可以躲过一劫啦？哼，新的流言又不知道从哪冒出来，差点让种群彻底灭亡。他们说，只有真正见识过地狱的强者才有资格得到力量。他们才该下地狱！你知道有多少龙因此被虐杀吗！又有多少是还没有成年的孩子哪！

Timmy和你说过吧，由于抚养习惯特殊，幼年熔岩龙大多形单影只地独立生活。龙贩子们怎么会错过这种机会？虽然这些幼龙比一般的凶猛得多，但只要抓住，就能做笔大买卖。你想像不到，那些该死的有钱人甚至一次买下几只幼崽，看他们厮杀角斗，最后只带走幸存的一只，而剩下的尸体小贩们还能再卖一次，他们管这叫“赌龙”。

Bruce就是从那种地方把“小翅膀”捡回来的。所幸，他在决斗一开始饿晕过去了，后来装死逃出来。B抓捕龙贩子时发现他迷迷糊糊地藏在一只车轮后面。他是B那天见到的唯一幸存者了……所以，他把他喂饱了，领回家。  
可惜呀，我们救了他一时，没能救得了一世。我不知道“小丑”那条疯蛇是不是因为这倒霉传说才盯上他的。那时他都快成年了，我们都以为他终于要熬出头啦。我见过他破破烂烂的尸体……我想……唉……我知道他死前都经历了什么……他啊……他是决绝不肯屈服的……对不起……太痛苦了……唉，对不起。我们把他藏进火山灰里，希望再也不会有谁来打扰他。  
可是，无尽的伤痛让我们昏了头，从而忽视了最大的威胁。恶龙Ra's al Ghul已然虎视眈眈地盯上那孩子的尸骨。他是“恶魔之首”，“刺杀联盟”的首领。那老东西活得太久了！他霸占拉撒路之池，借池水获得长生，自然也懂得复生之术。他把Jason从死亡之门里弄回来。然后“小翅膀”就成了真正见识过地狱的那一个。

竟然谁都没发现。直到他自己疯疯癫癫地跑回来，弄伤了Timmy。我们都没有一下子认出他来。他从前是那么小的一只，回来时突然变得比我都高，壮得像一座小山丘。小D总说，他是食物不正常导致体型不正常。也不知道那段时间他一口气吃了多少，这发育速度明显是营养过剩嘛。

恩，那就是他死而复生后最大的变化。他必须得靠猎食那些坏家伙们才能填饱肚子。简直就是用违禁药品作营养液。恶灵的心与血给他带来生命力，也侵蚀他的意志。Timmy的加入以及小丑的逍遥法外，使他认定B背叛了他。他愤怒疯狂、残暴、失控。Timmy纯净的血液灼伤了他，唤回一点点理智。他不肯留下，又去了“刺杀联盟”。Ra's al Ghul想要利用他就会首先保证他头脑清醒。等心境稳定下来，那魔头也开始逼他效力的时候，他想办法逃出来，回到哥谭山。

这次，他接管了最混乱的沼泽森林，维护秩序，不守规矩家伙就会变成他的盘中餐。Bruce极度反对他的捕杀行为。他愿意提供食物，提供任何帮助，只要他回家。但Jason不肯。于是B把他逐出家门。可他也看不了失而复得的孩子又独自在外徘徊孤单，所以常托我去看他。

Jason总是喜欢把自己弄得遍体鳞伤的。他说，疼痛使他更加愤怒，但也有助于保持冷静。某次我赶过去时，他不小心让自己失血过多了。我不得不替他疗伤，看他把那些沾满黑血的脏兮兮的“食物”吃下去。然后我们惊讶地发现，我的羽毛或许可以帮助他保持理智、免于恶念的干扰。其实，他因为害怕再次失控，回哥谭山后便控制饮食，甚至很少“进食”。如果我在，他至少可以无所顾虑的吃饱一点。

很久之后，某个平淡无奇的夜晚，我按时去找他。进山洞的时候闻到一丝苦味。他一定刚刚吃过“晚餐”。那味道被他特有的火山味以及草叶和浆果的清新气味掩盖起来，已经很难察觉了。他本身就爱干净。自从偶尔被我拉回家吃饭，更是刻意藏起身上任何血腥味。有时我都担心他是不是绝食了。

他睡着，头部、脊背和翅膀上的红色线条都消失了，原本灰黑色的鳞甲上露出一些古老的咒文。那些字符像是深深刻进鳞片底下。随着他稳定的脉搏，它们忽明忽暗的闪动。

他是否真的得到了什么强大的地狱魔法？我们不得而知。他从不使用法力。即便失去理智，即便是跟着那老恶魔的时候，也没念过一个咒语。

我想，那传说应该是真的。

Jason啊，也许有自己的原则。他吞噬恶灵，贯彻弱肉强食的生存法则。他也救赎善者，粉碎物竞天择的基本规律。他放任自己堕落，用血淋淋的方式审判世间的罪恶不公，同时也审判自己。不管恨之入骨，还是愤怒难耐，或是性命堪忧的危机时刻，他一次也没用过那魔法，那些从地狱苦难中跟随而来的强大力量。那必定曾是他的心结。可他将其埋葬于红鳞之下，不让我们发现它的存在。

小时候就这样，他受伤了从不和别人说，自己简单处理一下，就把伤口都藏起来。那阵子啊，也只有阿福能管得了他。可还是会有一时疏忽就让他跑掉的时候。过一段时间，他才会让你发现那些不知怎么留下的新疤痕。如果有谁问起，他就满不在乎地说，“那种小事，我怎么会记得。”是啊，那时他也常常和我讲起龙贩子的故事。讲讲他们如何滑稽愚蠢，旅途中又出过什么惊险有趣的岔子弄得那些家伙焦头烂额。听得出来，他依然憎恨他们，瞧不起他们。但描述那些回忆并不使他难受或困扰。他甚至喜欢这么干，像是在我面前炫耀他小小年纪多有见识。

所以，当他有勇气收起所有的红鳞甲，让那些符号印记暴露出来，我就知道，他已经放下了。会好起来的。他放过了自己，终于坦然去面对那场死亡与复生。他不会再痛恨那让他活下来的诅咒，不再只是愤怒着活下去，他将有机会重新体会生命、重新体会生活。

那些咒印不过是痊愈后伤疤，和他身上另一些不足挂齿的疤痕一样。它们全都是他拼搏生存而获得的光荣奖章。

“有什么大不了的，还不是都过去了，”某一天，他懒洋洋地趴在火山洞口这样说道，“让他蛋壳的狗屁命运好好看看，老子活下来啦，活得好好的，而且好日子还长着呢。”他的嘴角微微扬起，有点傲慢地笑着，像个战无不胜的凯旋将军。阳光把那双幽绿的漂亮眼睛映得闪亮。

 


End file.
